A compelling argument for military robotics is the ability of remote vehicles to multiply the effective force or operational capability of an operator while simultaneously limiting the operator's exposure to safety risks during hazardous missions. The goals of force multiplication and increased operator capability have arguably not been fully realized due to the lack of autonomy in fielded robotic systems. Because low-level teleoperation is currently required to operate fielded remote vehicles, nearly 100% of an operator's focus may be required to effectively control a robotic system which may be a fraction as effective as the soldier. Teleoperation usually shifts the operator's focus away from his own position to the remote vehicle, which can be over 800 meters away to gain safety through increased stand-off distances. Thus, mission effectiveness may be sacrificed for standoff range.